Iron Fist (comics)
Iron Fist (Daniel "Danny" Rand) is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Roy Thomas and Gil Kane, Iron Fist first appeared in Marvel Premiere #15 (May 1974). The character is a practitioner of martial arts and the wielder of a mystical force known as the Iron Fist, which allows him to summon and focus his chi. He starred in his own solo series in the 1970s, and shared the title Power Man and Iron Fist for several years with Luke Cage, partnering with Cage to form the superhero team Heroes for Hire. The character has starred in numerous solo titles since, including The Immortal Iron Fist, which expanded on his origin story and the history of the Iron Fist. Iron Fist has been adapted to appear in several animated television series and video games. Finn Jones portrays the character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe live-action television series Iron Fist, The Defenders, and the second season of Luke Cage. Publication history in Amazing-Man Comics #5 (Sept. 1939). Art by Bill Everett]] Iron Fist, along with the previously-created Shang-Chi, Master of Kung Fu, came from Marvel Comics during an American pop culture trend in the early to mid-1970s of martial arts heroes. Writer/co-creator Roy Thomas wrote in a text piece in Marvel Premiere #15 that Iron Fist's origin and creation owe much to the Bill Everett character, John Aman, the Amazing-Man, created in 1939. Thomas later wrote that he and artist/co-creator Gil Kane had }} Debuting in a story written by Thomas and pencilled by Kane in the umbrella title Marvel Premiere #15–25 (May 1974 – October 1975), he was then written successively by Len Wein, Doug Moench, Tony Isabella, and Chris Claremont, with art by successive pencillers Larry Hama, Arvell Jones, Pat Broderick, and, in some of his earliest professional work, John Byrne. As the Marvel Premiere issues had successfully established a considerable readership for the character, following this run, Iron Fist was immediately spun off into the solo series Iron Fist, which ran 15 issues (November 1975 – September 1977). The solo series was written by Claremont and pencilled by Byrne. A subplot involving the Steel Serpent left unresolved by the cancellation of the series was wrapped up in issues #63–64 of Marvel Team-Up. To rescue the character from cancellation, Marvel paired Iron Fist with another character who was no longer popular enough to sustain his own series, Luke Cage. The two characters were partnered in a three-part story in Cage's series Power Man #48–50. The title of the series changed to Power Man and Iron Fist with issue #50 (April 1978), although the indicia did not reflect this change until issue #67. Iron Fist co-starred in the series until the final issue (#125, September 1986), in which he is killed. Writer Jim Owsley (subsequently known as Christopher Priest) later commented, "Fist's death was senseless and shocking and completely unforeseen. It took the readers' heads clean off. And, to this day, people are mad about it. Forgetting, it seems, that (a) you were supposed to be mad, that death is senseless and Fist's death was supposed to be senseless, or that (b) this is a comic book." Iron Fist was revived half a decade later in Namor, the Sub-Mariner #21–25 (December 1991 – April 1992), a story which revealed that the character killed in Power Man and Iron Fist #125 was a doppelganger. The story was both written and drawn by Byrne, who found the manner of Iron Fist's death objectionable and later commented, "In one of those amazing examples of Marvel serendipity, it turned out to be fairly easy not only to resurrect Danny, but to make it seem like that was the plan all along." Iron Fist then became a frequently starring character in the anthology series Marvel Comics Presents, featuring in three multi-part story arcs and four one-shot stories in 1992 and 1993. Two solo miniseries followed: Iron Fist (vol. 2) #1–2 (September–October 1996), by writer James Felder and penciller Robert Brown; and Iron Fist (vol. 3) #1–3 (July–September 1998), by writer Dan Jurgens and penciller Jackson Guice. Also around this time, he was among the ensemble of the group series Heroes for Hire which ran 19 issues (July 1997 – January 1999). Following a four-issue miniseries by writer Jay Faerber and penciller Jamal Igle, Iron Fist: Wolverine (November 2000 – February 2001), co-starring the X-Men character Wolverine and cover-billed as Iron Fist/Wolverine: The Return of K'un Lun, came another solo miniseries, Iron Fist vol. 4 #1–6 (May–October 2004), by writer Jim Mullaney and penciller Kevin Lau. The first issue of a new ongoing series, The Immortal Iron Fist, by co-writers Ed Brubaker and Matt Fraction and primary artist David Aja, premiered with a January 2007 cover-date. Duane Swierczynski took over the series from issue #17. Iron Fist's appearances outside his own title include three Iron Fist stories in Marvel's black-and-white comics magazine The Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #10 (March 1975), an additional story co-starring the Sons of the Tiger in issue #18 (November 1975), and a six-part serial, "The Living Weapon", in #19–24 (December 1975 – May 1976). He made guest appearances in such titles as Marvel Two-in-One, Marvel Team-Up, the Submariner series Namor, Black Panther, and Daredevil. Iron Fist appeared as a regular character throughout the 2010–2013 New Avengers series, from issue #1 (August 2010) through its final issue, #34 (January 2013). In 2014 Iron Fist was given new life and set to star in a new 12-issue comic book series written and drawn by Kaare Andrews titled Iron Fist: The Living Weapon as part of the All-New Marvel NOW! event.http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=50154 Fictional character biography Background Danny Rand was born in New York City. His father, Wendell Rand, as a young boy happened upon the mystical city of K'un-L'un. During his time in K'un L'un, Wendell saved the life of the city's ruler, Lord Tuan, and was adopted as Tuan's son. However, Wendell eventually left K'un L'un and became a wealthy entrepreneur in the United States. He married socialite Heather Duncan and had a child: Daniel. Wendell later organizes an expedition to again seek out K'un-L'un, taking his wife Heather, his business partner Harold Meachum and nine-year-old Danny. During the journey up the mountain, Danny slips off the path, his tie-rope taking his mother and father with him. Meachum, who also loves Heather, forces Wendell to plunge to his death but offers to rescue Heather and Danny. She rejects his help. Heather and Danny come across a makeshift bridge that appears out of nowhere and are attacked by a pack of wolves. Heather throws herself on the wolves to save Danny and is killed even as archers from K'un L'un attempt to save her. The archers take the grieving Danny to see Yü-Ti, the hooded ruler of K'un L'un. When Danny expresses his desire for vengeance, Yü-Ti apprentices him to Lei Kung the Thunderer, who teaches him martial arts. Danny proves to be the most gifted of Lei Kung's students. He toughens his fists by plunging them into buckets of sand, gravel, and rock. At 19, Danny is given the chance to attain the power of the Iron Fist by fighting and defeating the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying, who guards the molten heart that had been torn from its body. Guessing that the heart provides life energy to Shou-Lao through the dragon-shaped scar on its chest, Danny covers the scar with his own body and hangs on until Shou-Lao collapses and dies, in the process burning a dragon brand into his own chest. Having killed Shou-Lao, he enters its cave and plunges his fists into a brazier containing the creature's molten heart, emerging with the power of the Iron Fist. It is later revealed that Danny is part of a long lineage of Iron Fists. When K'un L'un reappears on Earth after 10 years, Danny leaves to find his father's killer. Returning to New York, Danny Rand, dressed in the ceremonial garb of the Iron Fist, seeks out Harold Meachum, now head of Meachum Industries. After overcoming a number of attempts on his life, he confronts Meachum in his office, only to find the man legless—an amputation carried out when, after abandoning Danny and his mother, he was caught in heavy snow and his legs became frostbitten. Meachum accepts his fate and tells Iron Fist to kill him. Overcome with pity, Iron Fist walks away. At that moment Meachum is murdered by a mysterious ninja, and his daughter Joy blames Iron Fist for the death.Marvel Premiere #15-18 Eventually, Iron Fist clears his name and begins a career as a superhero, aided by his friends Colleen Wing and Misty Knight, falling in love with the latter.Marvel Premiere #21 Notable adversaries in his early career include Sabretooth, the mysterious Master Khan (whom the ninja that killed Meachum once served), and the Steel Serpent, the exiled son of Lei Kung, who coveted the Iron Fist power. Heroes for Hire While working undercover, Misty Knight infiltrates the organization of crime lord John Bushmaster. When Bushmaster discovers Knight's treachery, he kidnaps Claire Temple and Noah Burstein, close associates of Luke Cage, better known as Power Man, and holds them hostage to force Cage to eliminate Knight. Iron Fist is on hand to stop him, however after a battle, the truth comes out. Rand helps Cage and the Daughters of the Dragon (Knight and Wing) battle Bushmaster, rescue Temple and Burstein, and obtain evidence that proves Cage's innocence of prior drug charges. Afterwards, Iron Fist and Power Man become partners, forming Heroes for Hire, Inc.Power Man #48-50 Iron Fist, in his secret identity of Danny Rand, resumes control of his parents' fortune as half of Rand-Meachum, Inc., making him quite wealthy. This causes tension between Rand and Cage, who was raised poor. Power Man and Iron Fist's partnership ends with Rand contracting cancer and being kidnapped as part of a plot masterminded by Master Khan. Just prior to a battle with the Black Dragon Chiantang (the brother of the mythical Dragon King), Danny is replaced by a doppelgänger created by the extra-dimensional H'ylthri.behind the scenes in Power Man and Iron Fist #120 The double (who wears a red variant of the Iron Fist costume) is killed by Captain Hero a short time later. Cage, now the prime suspect in Rand's apparent death, becomes a fugitive.Power Man and Iron Fist #125 Resurrection While in stasis in K'un-L'un with the H'ylthri, Iron Fist manages to focus his chi, curing the cancer. He is later freed from stasis by Namor.Namor the Sub-Mariner #22-24 Rand and Cage reform Heroes for Hire, Inc. with an expanded team, this time working for Namor's Oracle Corporation. Namor ultimately dissolves Oracle as well as Heroes for Hire, Inc. Iron Fist later loses his powers to Junzo Muto,New Warriors (vol. 2) #8-10 the young leader of the Hand, and subsequently becomes the guardian of a pack of displaced dragons in Tokyo.Iron Fist/Wolverine #1-4 His powers are eventually restored by Chiantang, who brainwashes Iron Fist and forces him to battle Black Panther. Black Panther is able to free Iron Fist from the creature's control, and the two work together to defeat the Black Dragon in Wakanda.Black Panther (vol. 2) #38-40 In the Iron Fist miniseries, Miranda Rand-K'ai also returns from the dead. The H'ylthri revive her and promise to restore her to full life if she retrieves the extra-dimensional artifact known as the Zodiac Key. To this end, she takes the identity of Death Sting, bringing her into conflict with Iron Fist as well as with S.H.I.E.L.D. When the H'ylthri try to kill Iron Fist, Miranda turns the power of the Zodiac Key against them, seemingly killing herself in the process. However, exposure to chemicals from the H'ylthri pods prevented her death. Posing as Daredevil ; art by Michael Lark.]] Rand disguises himself as Daredevil to convince the media and the public that Matt Murdock is not the masked vigilante.Daredevil #87 During the Civil War, he opposes the Superhuman Registration Act, joining Captain America while still pretending to be Daredevil. Rand is apprehended by Pro-Registration forces.Civil War #5 He is later freed from the Negative Zone Prison, joining Captain America's team to battle Iron Man's forces.Civil War #6 New Avengers After the arrest of Captain America, Rand joins the New Avengers, an underground group provided with secure accommodation by Doctor Strange and which includes his former teammate Luke Cage.New Avengers #27 In the public eye, Rand is able to avoid arrest with legal loopholes.New Avengers #29 Rand leaves the New Avengers due to a variety of problems but lets them know, if they ever need him, to give him a call. He later aids the New Avengers in locating and rescuing Cage from Norman Osborn after he suffered a heart attack and was summarily taken into custody as a fugitive.New Avengers #59 ''The Immortal Iron Fist'' Orson Randall, Danny Rand's immediate predecessor, seeks out Danny Rand in New York and gives him The Book of the Iron Fist, a sacred ledger supposedly containing all the kung fu secrets of previous Iron Fists, which Randall claims will be necessary if Rand is to compete successfully in the coming tournament of the Seven Champions. The Steel Serpent, whose powers have been greatly augmented by the Crane Mother, dispatches Randall. On the brink of death, Randall surrenders his chi to Rand, giving him sufficient power to battle the Serpent to a standstill. After the battle, Rand is summoned by his master, Lei Kung (who is also the father of Steel Serpent) to compete in a tournament that will decide the cycle according to which each of the Seven Cities of Heaven appears on Earth. However, the leaders of the Seven Cities had secretly erected gateways between Earth and each city without the knowledge of the populace. The corruption of the leaders of the Seven Cities of Heaven spurs Iron Fist, Lei Kung, Orson Randall's daughter, and John Aman to plan a revolution. Iron Fist discovers that Crane Mother and Xao, a high-ranking HYDRA operative, are planning to destroy K'un Lun by using a portal. Upon learning of the plot, Steel Serpent helps Rand and the other Immortal Weapons defeat Xao. Rand destroys the train intended to destroy K'un-L'un by extending his chi to find the train's electromagnetic field. Meanwhile, the revolution orchestrated by Lei Kung and Orson's daughter proves successful, with Nu-an, the Yu-Ti of K'un Lun fleeing in terror. When Rand confronts Xao, Xao reveals that there is an eighth city of Heaven before killing himself. Rand suggests Lei Kung as the new Yu-Ti, with Orson's unnamed daughter as the new Thunderer.Immortal Iron Fist #13 After learning that the Randall fortune that started Rand International was formed from the oppression of the Cities of Heaven, Rand decides to transform the company into a non-profit organization, dedicated to helping the poor. He also sets up the Thunder Dojo in Harlem to help inner-city children, buys back the old Heroes for Hire building as the new Rand International Headquarters and his new home, while offering Luke Cage a position at the company. He also tries to reconnect with Misty Knight. Rand on his 33rd birthday learns every single one of the previous Iron Fists died at the age of 33, except Orson Randall, who vanished at that same time.Immortal Iron Fist #16 Soon afterward, Rand is attacked and defeated by Zhou Cheng, a servant of Ch'l-Lin, who claims to have killed the Iron Fists in order to enter K'un Lun and devour the egg that births the next incarnation of Shou-Lao the Undying every generation, thus wiping out K'un Lun's Iron Fist legacy. Luke, Misty, and Colleen arrive and save Rand. Rand has his shoulder dislocated during a second battle with Cheng, but manages to defeat Cheng even in his weakened state. Following the duel, the Immortal Weapons, Luke, Colleen, and Misty arrive, and reveal to Rand that they have discovered a map in Cheng's apartment that leads to the Eighth City of Heaven. Rand and the others realize that this is where Ch'l-Lin originated, and depart for the Eighth City.Immortal Iron Fist #20 In the Eighth City, he meets Quan Yaozu, the first Iron Fist, who became disillusioned with K'un Lun and rose up to rule the Eighth City as Changming. Rand and Fat Cobra manage to defeat Quan.Immortal Iron Fist #25 Rand's actions during their battles impress Quan, who decides that Rand may be living proof that K'un Lun is not the corrupt city it once was. Rand and Davos agree to guide Quan to K'un Lun and arrange a meeting between him and Lei-Kung to give Quan a forum for his grievances.Immortal Iron Fist #26 However, when Rand returns to New York, he finds a HYDRA cell waiting for him at Rand International, seeking retribution for the death of Xao, and holding Misty hostage. In the ensuing battle, Rand International is destroyed, but Rand and Misty escape unharmed. Now left with only a fraction of his former net worth, Rand and Misty purchase a new condo in Harlem, and Rand decides to focus all of his attention and remaining resources at the Thunder Dojo. While moving into their new home, Rand asks Misty to marry him. Initially skeptical of the offer, Misty accepts and reveals that she is pregnant with Rand's child.Immortal Iron Fist #27 Avengers reform In the aftermath of Siege, Rand joins the newly-reformed New Avengers.Heroic Age: New Avengers #1 After finding out that Misty's pregnancy was false, Misty and Danny decide to move out of their apartment and live separately, but continue their relationship.I Am an Avenger #1 Danny later has an encounter with someone who is going by the name of Power Man. He and Luke Cage discover that the Power Man is Victor Alvarez, a survivor of a building that Bullseye blew up.Shadowland: Power Man #1 Iron Fist becomes the new Power Man's mentor and the two become a team. During the Fear Itself storyline, Iron Fist and the Immortal Weapons are summoned to Beijing to close the gates of the Eighth City that are on the verge of opening. However, Danny is placed under mind control which creates a mystical interference with the ability of the Immortal Weapons to close the gate. He is then forced to battle his allies. Thanks to War Machine knocking him out, the mission is completed successfully. However, Doctor Strange realizes that Iron Fist is now an Immortal Weapon of Agamotto.Iron Man 2.0 #6-7 Iron Fist and Lei Kung bring Hope Summers to K'un Lun to train as an Iron Fist, in order to defeat the Phoenix-possessed X-Men.Avengers vs. X-Men #11 ''Marvel NOW! In the ''Marvel NOW! era, Iron Fist joins Luke Cage as the Heroes For Hire, having been employed by Boomerang to arrest his former colleagues in the Sinister Six.Superior Foes of Spider-Man #3 During the "Secret Empire" storyline, Iron Fist became a member of the Defenders alongside Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones. They, alongside Cloak and Dagger, Doctor Strange, and Spider-Woman, fought the Army of Evil during Hydra's rise to power where they were defeated by Nitro. Iron Fist and those with him were trapped in the Darkforce dome by Blackout when his powers were enhanced by Baron Helmut Zemo using the Darkhold.Secret Empire #0 During the "Hunt for Wolverine" storyline, Iron Fist babysat Danielle Cage while Luke and Jessica were away helping Iron Man and Spider-Man look for Wolverine's body after it went missing from it's private resting place. After the mission was over, Luke and Jessica thanked Iron Fist for babysitting Danielle.Hunt for Wolverine: The Adamantium Agenda #4. Marvel Comics. Powers and abilities Plunging his fists into the molten heart of the dragon Shou-Lao the Undying infused the dragon's superhuman energy into Rand. This, along with being trained by Lei Kung the Thunderer, gave Rand the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to summon and focus his chi energy (also called natural energy or life force energy) to enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. His strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes and senses can all be greatly intensified. He is able to concentrate his own chi and the superhuman energy from Shou-Lao's heart into his hand, with it manifesting as a supernatural glow around his hand and fist. So concentrated, this "iron fist" can strike with superhuman hardness and impact, while his hand becomes impervious to pain and injury. However, summoning the power required by this feat leaves Rand physically and mentally drained, unable to repeat the act for a time, as long as an entire day in certain instances, though after years of using the ability, it has become less draining. He can focus his chi inward to heal himself or outward to heal others of injury, as well as to give himself psychic senses and to telepathically fuse his consciousness with another person.Spider-Man #37 Rand is also a skilled acrobat, gymnast, and a master of all of K'un Lun's martial arts, as well as various fighting styles from Earth, including Shaolin Kung Fu, Aikido,Iron Fist (vol. 1) #15 (September 1977) Fujian White Crane,Iron Fist (vol. 2) #2 (October 1996) Judo,Marvel Team-Up (vol. 1) #63 (November 1977) Karate, Muay Thai, NinjutsuIron Fist (vol. 1) #12 (April 1977) and Wing Chun.Iron Fist (vol. 2) #1 (September 1996) Other versions ''MC2'' Iron Fist appeared in the pages of Spider-Girl #24, in which he is retired after the death of Misty Knight (his wife in this universe). However, he temporarily steps back into costume to aid Spider-Girl against the might of Dragon Fist.Spider-Girl #24 ''Marvel Zombies'' Iron Fist is shown twice in battle during the Marvel Zombies miniseries. He can be seen in several splash panels, as well as being bitten by a zombie version of Luke Cage, punching a hole through a zombified Black Cat and once again being bitten, apparently avoiding infection through his healing abilities.Marvel Zombies vs. The Army of Darkness #2 A different Iron Fist appears in Marvel Zombies Return in an alternate universe where he is unaffected by the zombie outbreak until Wolverine from the Marvel Zombies universe kills him with his claws.Marvel Zombies Return #3 (2009) ''Ultimate Marvel'' Daniel Rand has appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man. His first appearance in the Ultimate universe was in Ultimate Spider-Man #1/2. Later, he appeared in the Warriors story arc (issues #79-85) along with Shang Chi, Moon Knight, and others. He reappears in the Ultimate Knights arc, as a member of a Daredevil-led team trying to take down the Kingpin. In Ultimate Spider-Man #107, however, he has apparently betrayed the group to the Kingpin. Daredevil has uncovered the deception and ends issue #109 demanding answers from Rand. In issue #110 Iron Fist reveals that he has a daughter and the Kingpin threatened her life, so he chose his daughter's life over Daredevil's, and the rest of the heroes that teamed up to take down the Kingpin. He did distract Kingpin while Daredevil grabbed Kingpin's wife. Rand is last seen with his daughter and his daughter's mother Colleen Wing.Ultimate Spider-Man #106-111 ''House of M'' In the House of M reality, Daniel Rand emerges from K'un-Lun, unaware of the mutant-dominated planet. He is attacked by mutant police, and eventually joins Luke Cage's Human Resistance Movement. Earth-13584 In A.I.M.'s pocket dimension of Earth-13584, Iron Fist appears as a member of Spider-Man's gang.Dark Avengers vol. 2 #187 ''Deadpool 2099'' Iron Fist is one of the few heroes still alive in 2099, he is known as the "Defender of the Streets" and now leads a large group of martial artists to continue his vigilante activities. Deadpool requests his aid to help deal with Wade's daughter, Warda, and Rand agrees to help his oldest living friend.Deadpool vol. 4 #19. Reception Iron Fist is ranked as the 195th greatest comic book character of all time by Wizard magazine. IGN also ranked Iron Fist as the 68th greatest comic book hero of all time stating that in the Marvel Universe, mastery of martial arts is enough to qualify as a superpower, and none are more "super" at the art of fighting than Iron Fist, and as #46 on their list of the "Top 50 Avengers". Collected editions Epic/Essential/Masterwork Collections The Immortal Iron Fist Iron Fist Iron Fist: The Living Weapon Miniseries In other media Television Animation * Iron Fist appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "A Brat Walks Among Us", voiced by Mikey Kelley. He is seen as a member of Heroes for Hire (alongside Luke Cage and Misty Knight) when Brynnie Bratton hires them to help look for her father. * Iron Fist appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes episode "To Steal an Ant-Man", voiced by Loren Lester reprising his role from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He and Luke Cage are hired by Henry Pym to retrieve his Ant-Man suit from a thief who uses it in bank robberies. The character later appears in the episodes "Yellowjacket", "New Avengers", and "Avengers Assemble". * A teenaged version of Iron Fist appears as one of the main characters in Ultimate Spider-Man,Spider-Man & His Ultimate Friends: Iron Fist voiced by Greg Cipes.Press Release For Marvel Universe Block, Animated "Spider-Man" and "The Avengers" He is portrayed as Luke Cage's best friend and often voices his opinions through on-the-spot proverbs befitting the given situation. Danny is a vegetarian, practices meditation and is well-versed in martial arts. Despite Danny's great wealth from his father's company, the Rand Corporation, he chose to live a simple life amongst his friends as part of his training. Having the majority of his training in K'un-L'un completed, Danny joined S.H.I.E.L.D to make better use of his skills and gain more worldly experience. In the episode "Return to the Spider-Verse Pt. 1", Iron Fist brings Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to K'un-L'un where Nick Fury and Madame Web are currently hiding out so that they can send Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to the different universes to piece together the Siege Perilous. The same episode showed a version of Iron Fist who is a vampire that is loyal to Lizard King. Using a combination of the Siege Perilous shard and a UV light, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid were able to cure everyone of the vampire strain. In the episode "The Spider-Slayers Pt. 3," after Nova attacks Scarlet Spider because he learned that he was Doctor Octopus´spy for revealing Spider-Man's identity, to endanger S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy and Aunt May, he along with Power Man and Squirrel Girl attack the Spider-Slayers and when they stop they agree to watch him with Agent Venom for his bad actions that deserve to be locked up for life, before his energy was drained by Kaine. At the end of "Graduation Day Pts. 1 and 2", he, Power Man, White Tiger and Nova team with Spider-Man for the last time to find Doctor Octopus, protect Aunt May, and fight the Scorpion and Crossbones (who becomes the new Lizard) and defeat them. Then, at the graduation ceremony, he is trapped with the team in a contracting shield in the Triskelion and in the end is released by Spider-Man. * Iron Fist appears in the Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload miniseries, voiced by Greg Cipes. * Iron Fist appears in Avengers: Secret Wars, voiced again by Greg Cipes. He was in K'un-Lun at the time when Beyonder snatched it from Earth and used to make Battleworld. Iron Fist was reluctant to let Black Panther and Falcon claim Heimdall's sword due to the fact that it was used to seal away Dracula. When Dracula is freed, Iron Fist assists them in fighting Dracula and his forces even when it was discovered that a Venom symbiote has possessed Dracula. After Dracula is repelled, Iron Fist plans to go after Dracula and keep him from reaching the Battleworld location where more symbiotes are dwelling. Marvel Cinematic Universe as Danny Rand in the Netflix series Iron Fist.]] * Finn Jones stars in a series based on the character while his younger self is portrayed by Toby Nichols. At a young age, he had a friendship with Ward Meachum and Joy Meachum when both their fathers ran Rand Enterprises. After a plane crash orchestrated by Harold Meachum happens, Danny survives and is rescued by some monks in K'un-Lun where he is trained by them. Years later, he returns to New York City where he plans to regain his family's company, after which he allies himself with Colleen Wing and uncovers an evil plot by the Hand. * Jones reprises his role in The Defenders, a crossover miniseries. When the Hand puts their plans into motion that involves harvesting the dragon bones that are beneath Manhattan, Rand teams up with Daredevil, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage to fight them. * Jones reprises his role in the second season of Luke Cage in the episode "The Main Ingredient" where he helps Cage look for Bushmaster and Tilda Johnson. Film * In May 2000, Marvel Studios brought Artisan Entertainment to co-finance an Iron Fist film, hiring Ray Park to star and John Turman to write the script in January 2001. Park extensively read the comics Iron Fist had appeared in. Kirk Wong signed to direct in July 2001, with filming set for late 2001/early 2002. Iron Fist nearly went into pre-production in March 2002. Wong left the project in April 2002. By August 2002, pre-production had started. Filming was pushed back to late 2002, and then to late 2003. In March 2003, Marvel announced a 2004 release date. In April 2003, Steve Carr entered negotiations to direct. In November 2003, the release date was moved to 2006. In March 2007, Carr placed Iron Fist on hold due to scheduling conflicts. In 2009, Marvel announced they have begun hiring a group of writers to help come up with creative ways to launch its lesser-known properties, such as Iron Fist, along with others such as Black Panther, Cable, Doctor Strange, Nighthawk, and Vision. In August 2010, Marvel Studios hired Rich Wilkes to write the screenplay. Marvel has a future Iron Fist film project planned.Marvel Cliffhanger: Robert Downey Jr.'s $50 Million Sequel Showdown In November 2013, Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that they "probably were never going to make feature films about" characters featured in Marvel's Netflix TV series such as Iron Fist but that if the Netflix series became popular, "was quite possible that they could become feature films." Video games * Iron Fist appears as a non-playable character in the 16-bit video game Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage (1994), which was released for the Super NES and Genesis platforms. When the user plays as Spider-Man, Iron Fist heals the player back to full health. During game play as Venom, Iron Fist attacks all enemies on screen with flying jump kicks. * In The Amazing Spider-Man: Lethal Foes video game (which was only released in Japan for the Super Famicom), Iron Fist makes a brief appearance between levels to talk with Spider-Man. * Iron Fist appears as a playable character in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe, voiced by John Rubinow. He is depicted as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who went missing when on Tangaroa Island. After Iron Fist is rescued from the P.H.A.N.T.O.M.s by Spider-Man, he joins him on his quest.Spider-Man: Friend or Foe * Iron Fist is a playable character in the Vicarious Visions (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, later also PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC) versions of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2, voiced by Peter Dobson. He is locked into the Anti-Registration faction during the Civil War portion of the game. * Iron Fist makes a cameo appearance in Ryu's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. * Iron Fist is a new playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, an update to the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3.GameSpot - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 roster leaked In this game, he is voiced by Loren Lester. TwitchTV (confirmation heard during 0:24:48 - 0:25:03) * Iron Fist was a playable character in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. * Iron Fist is available as downloadable content for the game LittleBigPlanet, as part of "Marvel Costume Kit 5". * Iron Fist appears in Marvel Heroes. He is one of the Heroes for Hire that Luke Cage can summon in-game. He was initially voiced by JP Karliak as a non-playable character. He became a playable character in 2015, voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. * Iron Fist appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel Super Heroes,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo1nY5kH-SE voiced by Andrew Kishino.https://news.marvel.com/games/61757/marvels-iron-fist-netflix-hero-comes-marvel-games/ *Iron Fist is a playable character in the Spider-Man Playset for Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes and Disney Infinity 3.0, voiced by Greg Cipes. *Iron Fist is a playable character in Marvel Contest of Champions. *Iron Fist is a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers, voiced by Greg Cipes. *Iron Fist is a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight. *Iron Fist is a playable character in Marvel Puzzle Quest. References External links * Iron Fist at Marvel.com * * * *Iron Fist at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on September 17, 2016. Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics television characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom fighters Category:Characters created by Gil Kane Category:Characters created by Roy Thomas Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Fictional private investigators Category:Fictional vigilantes Category:Fictional characters from New York City Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1974